Known catheters and endoscopes for use in minimally invasive surgical procedures typically move only in one plane and are difficult to manipulate and control effectively with a single hand of an operator. Single plane movement generally requires a medical device, such as a catheter, that is flexible in a first plane and rigid in a second plane that is perpendicular to the first plane. Manufacturing such a device can be relatively expensive. U.S. Pat. No. 5,656,030 to Hunjan et al. describes a bidirectional steerable catheter that includes a handle, a deflectable tip, and a tubular member extending between the handle and the tip. Steering wires run through a tubular member and provide control of the tip.